The Son of Styx - Chapter Ten
''Dustin POV I couldn't believe the scene that I saw this morning. Sara and Aaron in the same bed, with one anothers arms wrapped around each other. I just sood there, staring at the both of them sleeping, entangled in each others arms. I can tell you I am not the jealous type, but that scene was shocking. I did not see that coming with the way those two have been acting around eachother. Then Sara opened one of her sleepy eyes, saw me and her eyes widen. she sits up imediately, which causes Aaron to fall off the bed and hit his face on the floor. Sara and I both start laughing like maniacs, and Aaron lifts his face off the carpet floor, with a grunt of pain and tiredness. "Ugh, what happened?..." he then saw me standing up, staring "Hey Dustin......." My reply was " What?...why?..." I said while looking in between Sara and Aaron. Aaron stood up and Sara just sat there on the bed being as silent as she has never been before. Sara then got up from the bed with out looking either of us in the eye, grabbed her pack and went to the restroom. Aaron just stood there, I then walked downstairs to the breakfast things they have for the guest. After about 15 minutes or so Sara came down followed by Aaron short after. We all then left the hotel, and started walking the streets of Manhattan, we walked verses getting a taxi because it was cheaper and the Train station was only a quarter of a mile away from where we stayed.When we reached our destination, me and Sara went to go get the tickets. While Aaron went and stood in some corner. Sara paid for the tickets while I looked around " So....... Sara" " Dustin, please just drop it." she said, she wouldv'e snapped at me, but she was in no position to fight back at me. I then went bak to looking around the station, it stunk like all New York stations smell, but then I saw something. Some chick was standing infront of Aaron running her hot red painted fingernails down his pale icy arms. I knew Sara wouldnt like that at all. Sara POV What?!?! Who was she? And why was she standing next to Aaron? Then she pulled him away outside the station. I then impatiently tapped the counter waiting for our tickets, after 5 minutes the lady handed us our tickets and glared at me for the tapping. I quickly walked out of their with Dustin right behind me, I started looking around wondering where they went. Then I saw her sparkly outfit standing out next to the dull allyway and Aaron's black clothing. Then I saw her lean in for a kiss. My hands started making fists Aaron POV'' What was happening? This glamour girl just took ahold of my hand and dragged my here. Now she was leaning in for a kiss, but something didnt fell right. It was like she was to. "perfect" Then her face morphed into the deadly creature, we all know as an Empousa. She then quickly bit my neck, which started getting a tingly feeling. Then I started to feel a siering pain spread throughout my body. My eyesight started to go blurry. But right after the Empousa bit me, I saw something hit her in the leg, she screamed in agony. The pulled out a knife that looked alot like Sara's.The Empousa turned around to see where the knife came from, and I thought I saw an angry Sara, who's face suddenly turned to pure horror of what this thing really is. " Em.. Em..Pousa!" someone shouted, who I thought was Dustin. Then after that I blacked out of the world, with no idea what was happening. Category:Mcleo1 Category:The Son of Styx Category:Chapter Page